Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a stacked optocoupler component.
Description of the Background Art
Various optocoupler components are known from DE 100 11 258 A1, US 2014 004 234 4 A1, US 2014 021 208 5 A1, DE 33 17 054 A1, US 2006 006 095 5 A1, U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,862, DE 3 633 181 A1, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,996,577.